


John's Picture

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Light Angst, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Jim sees a certain picture of John in Paul's room.
Kudos: 12





	John's Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just something kinda fluffy-ish bc I'm probably gonna post something pretty angsty soon :')

Jim stepped carefully down the hall, on his way to Paul’s room to say goodnight to him. It wasn’t too late, if anything, it was way earlier than he’d usually get to sleep, but his day had been so busy and stressful that he decided he’d turn it in for the night. 

Opening the door to his son’s room, though, proved to him that even Paul wasn’t prepared to be interrupted so early, because when he’d opened the door, the fourteen year old boy was shoving a pillow behind his headboard, a rather incriminating magazine sprawled out on the comforter.

He cleared his throat nervously just to let the boy know he was standing there, and it made him jump up so far that he dropped the pillow.

“Oh, god! Dad, I’m--”

“Sorry. I just came to say goodnight. I’ll let you get back to--” But his words stopped when Paul shifted on the bed and a picture fell out of the magazine. It wasn’t like the rest of it, girls in the most sexualising positions wearing nothing but underwear. This one was somebody he knew, Paul’s friend, completely naked in the shower. “Is that John Lennon??”

Paul picked up the picture and crumpled it in his hands, hiding it behind his back. “N-no! It’s just--”

“Why the fuck do you have that? Did you steal that from him?” Paul turned bright red. “You did! Are you a queer??”

“Dad, please be quiet. I don’t want Mum to hear! Please!”

“I think that’s something she should know, don’t you?” The bedroom door opened again, and Paul’s mind was moving too fast for him to even think to hide the magazine before his mother stepped in.

“Jim! Stop yelling at him! The neighbours will hear!” She glanced over at Paul, now the colour of a tomato and hands placed on top of the magazine in a feeble attempt to save his dignity from Mary. “Jesus! Leave him alone! Don’t you see what he’s trying to--” She rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the room by his wrist. 

When they were outside, she gave him the evil eye and slammed the door closed. 

“What’s wrong with you? Don’t get on to him for that! He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Jim’s angry face stayed until she finally shoved him.

“Mary! He’s not just--”

“He’s fourteen! It’s only natural that he’d want to start exploring certain parts of himself that he never had before.” Jim sighed.

“I understand that, love. But he has a nude photo of his friend. John.” Mary only blinked at that. “I just don’t want him invading his friend’s privacy like that. I mean, what if he’s queer and taking advantage of the poor kid?”

“How do you think he would’ve gotten that picture if John didn’t give it to him? That’s not something you can just steal from somebody.” She kept her eyes focused on the ground as her husband thought about what she’d said.

“Do you think John’s a queer, too? God, what if Paul’s taken pictures and given them to him?” At the rising panic in his voice, Mary let her hands fall onto his shoulders.

“Calm down, alright? I’ll talk with him, okay?” After he nodded, she knocked on the door. “Paul? Can I come in there for a minute?”

“Okay.”

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and he had already put the magazine away. “Your father said you have a picture of your friend.” He winced when she said it. “It’s okay. You know I’m not mad, yeah?”

“Dad is.”

“Your dad just gets a little confused about things sometimes. He thinks you might be queer.” She watched carefully at how her son reacted to that. “It’s okay if you are, but… are you?” Hesitantly, he nodded. “Oh, gosh. Okay…”

“Mum, it’s really not what you think, though. I’ve never done anything bad or anything!”

“I know who you are, love. I know you would never hurt anybody. Don’t worry. But the picture of John… did he give it to you?” Another nod. “Is he queer, too?” 

“I don’t think he’d want me telling you this.”

“I won’t tell anybody else. And I’ll make sure your father doesn’t either.”

“We just promised each other that nobody else would have to know about us, even you guys or his aunt. I’ve let him down. I’m sorry.” His mother got a bit closer to him, hugging him.

“I know, sweetheart. But this isn’t your fault. I’ll do my best about Dad. I’m so sorry he doesn’t really understand that you didn’t choose this.”

“Do you think you could just leave right now? I want to be alone.” She sighed, pulling away from the hug and nodding. “Thanks.”

“You know that I’m always here for you, love. Even if your father seems like he might be upset, I can assure you that I’ll be right here on your side.”

“Goodnight, Mum.”

“Goodnight, Paul.”


End file.
